


Let’s Hold the World at Bay

by VenueWings



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Lies, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sleepy Cuddles, Undercover, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenueWings/pseuds/VenueWings
Summary: Prompt: Character A tries to leave after what they thought was a one night stand, Character B demands cuddles.Donald Ressler and Julian Gale, neither are quite what the other expected.
Relationships: Henry Prescott | Mitchell Hatley/Donald Ressler, Julian Gale/Donald Ressler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Let’s Hold the World at Bay

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Anastasia broadway musical song “Land of Yesterday”

Julian Gale preferred leather jackets instead of the standard suit. He wore sunglasses indoors and looked more like a vice officer instead of an FBI agent. His mind was sharp, his focus was intense, and when he turned all that attention to Donald Ressler the blond knew all his objections were futile. Donald was a little flattered, he had long admired and respected his fellow agent, but he was also pretty sure Julian wanted nothing more than a moment of stress-relief.

So after some time tangled up between the sheets of Julian’s hotel bed, moaning and cursing and just trying not to beg as Julian’s hands and tongue stole all coherent thought, Donald wasn’t surprised when Julian wandered off to make a phone call. Not answer a call, Julian actually picked up his phone and stepped out the bed to make his call. Donald sighed, taking a moment to breath in Julian’s lingering scent, before he sat up and started looking for his clothes.

Since Julian was on the phone, Donald considered taking advantage of the hotel shower, but decided against it. He was pretty sure no-strings-attached sex meant he should get out of there as soon as possible. No awkward conversation, and the next time they meet it will be back in a work environment. Julian’s call didn’t seem work related, but Donald wasn’t going to interrupt him, the blond got dressed and headed to the door.

Except he never took more than a few steps before Julian suddenly stepped in his path. Donald stumbled back to avoid a collision, only for Julian to extend a possessive hand and pull him close. “Thanks, call you later.” He hung up, and that intense gaze focused on Donald again, “Where are you going?”

“I...” Donald was rarely at a loss for words, not even in his line of work, but something about the way Julian looked at him told Donald he might be out of his depth, “I was just leaving.”

“Why?” As if taking pity at Donald’s flabbergasted expression, Julian continued, “Do you have somewhere to be? Something to do?”

There were reports to write, debriefings to attend and cases to investigate. Donald had a feeling that wasn’t what Julian was asking, “No...?”

He yelped when Julian spun him around and half carried, half dragged him back to the bed. Donald was unceremoniously dropped back on the sheets, Julian climbing in after. The man wrapped an arm around Donald’s waist and pulled him close, “Then we have some time to ourselves. Rest, cuddle.”

Donald blinked, “Cuddle?”

“Yes, cuddles.”

“I didn’t think...” Donald trailed off, there was no point in bringing up assumptions and Julian’s image and reputation. As if hearing his thoughts, Julian laughed, pressing his lips along Donald’s jawline.

“You didn’t think we’ll be cuddling,” Julian correctly guessed. “Enjoy while we can, soon we won’t have the time. Reddington unfortunately won’t arrest himself.”

“Of course,” Donald allowed Julian’s lips to cover his own, lazily exchanging saliva even as he felt as if ice had slipped into his veins.

Because Reddington was why he was here, only not in the way Julian thought. This was not the past, when Donald and Julian had been working together to take down Reddington. This was the present, Donald was here, in Julian’s warm embrace, because Harold Cooper had asked him to get close to the agent in charge of the ice rink investigation. Because Cooper may be a good man and a good leader, but he was also great at compartmentalizing. The former soldier had weighed the benefit of Reddington’s cooperation with Gale’s, and had decided Reddington proved more valuable.

“If you think yourself compromised, speak up now.” Cooper had told him, “the world can never know about the work we do. You will not be able to tell Gale the truth, you will never get to recruit him, and so you will never be honest.”

Julian was cuddling with someone who was a mole, who would sabotage anything he discovered that might point to where Reddington was. Someone who answered to Cooper but might as well be answering to Reddington, Donald had questioned the task force’s activities enough times. Their time together was going to be short, Julian was smart, eventually he would figure it out.

“Relax, Donnie, I can feel your tension.” Julian’s slick smirk should not remind Donald of Reddington’s unassuming but confident smiles. “You’re here, I’m here, sometimes that’s all we need.”

Hesitantly, Donald nestled closer to his old partner, as if he could bury himself in Julian’s broad frame. Julian was right, they only have a short time to enjoy this.

Because weeks later, Donald would be in another hotel room, trying not to flinch as Henry Prescott’s hands touched him. As much as the fixer taunted and mocked, he would not ask for anything more, and Donald would feel just the slightest hint of relief.


End file.
